Dreaming of You
by Curaja
Summary: Iruka is confronted by Kakashi in the classroom, and doesn't know what he really wants. Should he, or shouldn't he? But little does he know the surprise that's awaiting him at the end. Warning: some brief sexual content. Disclaimer, I obviously do not ow


Iruka hadn't planned this. At all.

He had been sitting innocently in his classroom, grading his papers when, in walked Kakashi. Of course, this should have clued Iruka in from the start - Kakashi never, _ever _came into the classroom unless he wanted _something_.

Iruka had innocently stood up and walked over to talk with his best friend, never suspecting a thing; what a dumb mistake that was. He had asked Kakashi how his mission with his Genin team had gone, and next thing he knew, he had been slammed against the wall, and Kakashi's lips were pressed hard against his own.

Iruka found himself pressing hard back, found his tongue meeting Kakashi's, found his fingertips tracing Kakashi's chest through his shirt - found himself_ wanting_ it.

He didn't know how long they were standing there, allowing their lust to get the better of them; what felt like hours was probably only a few minutes. Whatever the time, Iruka found himself pushing Kakashi away and leaning back against the wall, panting.

"Kakashi... I don't think we should be doing this. Especially here," Iruka said, his eyes looking everywhere but Kakashi's face. Kakashi would know he was lying, he knew how much Iruka wanted him, right there.

"Oh Iruka, no one's going to find us here. Especially if we -" he grinned slyly "- close the door." He titled Iruka's chin up, and slowly, sweetly, kissed him. "And you can't lie to me - I know how much you missed me."

Iruka felt his cheeks turn red. "Th-that's not true! That time last week, that was a fluke, okay!? A fluke! I couldn't say no to you, not when you asked me like that and -"

"And what?" Kakashi interrupted, his grin growing broader by the moment. "I was that good, hmm?"

Iruka's cheeks turned an ever deeper shade of red. "Well, that's not the point you see... Um..." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Iruka..." Kakashi purred, as he reached out and grabbed his arm. "I know you too well; I know exactly what turns you on, what makes you gasp for air, what makes you ask for more..." he reached down and brushed the button of Iruka's pants. "I know you inside and out," he breathed in Iruka's ear, unbuttoned his pants, and let them fall to the floor.

Iruka gulped. "I don't think - I don't think this is right, Kakashi - I mean, this is a classroom, kids are in here and -" he stammered, trying to ignore the feeling growing in his chest, in his lower body.

"Oh, children are young. They won't notice anything... not that I'll leave anything for them to notice," Kakashi smirked and brushed his lips against Iruka's ear. "But my my, you're hard so soon? You must have _really _missed me."

Iruka whimpered as he felt Kakashi's fingers slowly stroke his groin, his tongue tracing the outline of his ear. He just couldn't bring himself to stop it - because Kakashi iwas/i right; he wanted it. In fact, he wanted it more than anything.

Kakashi paused, his hand still on Iruka's groin. "Okay, Iruka. Enough of your pretending-to-be-innocent-crap. If you want me to do this, you're going to have to _beg_." His eyes gleamed.

Iruka gulped. "I-I can't."

Kakashi kneeled, never taking his eyes off of Iruka. He slowly pulled Iruka's boxers down, and began kisseing his thighs. Iruka moaned softly, biting his lip to mute it. If Kakashi heard it, well...

"Come on, Iruka. Just a simple "Please, Kakashi" would do perfectly," Kakashi crooned, and slowly moved his lips down Iruka's legs.

"O-okay. Kakashi, p-p..." he sputtered, his face flushed the darkest shade of red imaginable.

"I can't hear you," Kakashi whispered, and nibbled on Iruka's ankle.

"JUST DO ME, KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled, and flung himself on top of Kakashi as he began to rip clothes off as fast as he could.

"There you go, Iruka," Kakashi laughed, and pulled Iruka to him. "Now, was that so hard?"

--

"Iruka-sensei! Wake up! You have drool on your chin!" a voice called, ripping Iruka from the dream world with an unpleasant lurch. He opened his eyes blearly, and saw Naruto Uzumaki staring down at him.

"Wha-what?" Iruka sat up and looked around, completely dazzed and confused; he had apparently fallen asleep at his desk at the Academy. "That was such a pleasant dream, too...but what happened in it?" his mind was fuzzy and blank.

"Iruka-sensei!! Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to you about our mission today!" Naruto shook Iruka's shoulders impatiently.

"Alright, alright." he looked at Naruto, and noticed that Kakashi was standing a little ways behind him, staring at a nearby wall. "What do you want?"

Kakashi glanced over, and Iruka felt his stomach flip as memories of his dream came rushing back to him. "u-um, what's your mission for today?"

Kakashi walked over and leaned on Iruka's desk. "We have to go to some nearby village for something. But we need to borrow something from you, if that's okay."

"S-sure! What do you need?" Iruka replied, his stomach still doing somersaults.

"Just some medicine and stuff, you know. And make it quick, please!" Kakashi requested, smiling.

"Kakahsi-sensei, you forgot the magic word!" Naruto said, chuckling. "You have to ask 'please'!"

"Oh, alright." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Please, Iruka?"

Iruka's stomach dropped to his knees. He fell over sideways onto the floor, fell back into the dreamland from which he had been unrightfully separated.


End file.
